


Notepaper Nuisance

by SquaryQ



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hey girlie in room 403, nice hair. The colour suits you. It's a very iconic shade of blue. That's why I knew where to look when relaying this message to you - You may need to consider actually dealing with the blue hair in the drain every day in the shared dorm bathroom. I'm done with this blue hair business. Sincerely, Room 402'</p><p>Aoba stares at the note several times, blinking rapidly with risen brows. The note is on a sheet of notebook paper, clearly from a pad with a ring spine  due to the ever present scraps of paper that bind the sheet to the spine. A small cartoony doodle is in the corner of a disgusted big eyed rabbit holding out a hairball that's been scribbled on with a blue biro.   </p><p>"Room 402 thinks I'm a girl?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nuisance

Aoba makes his way out of his student dormitory in the accommodation building, on his way to run a few errands before his Mechanics lecture later that morning. He pulls his long blue hair into a ponytail once outside of the dorm and looks over at the door, putting the key in the lock and comes across a note on the door:

'Hey girlie in room 403, nice hair. The colour suits you. It's a very iconic shade of blue. That's why I knew where to look when relaying this message to you - You may need to consider actually dealing with the blue hair in the drain every day in the shared dorm bathroom. I'm done with this blue hair business. Sincerely, Room 402'

Aoba stares at the note several times, blinking rapidly with risen brows. The note is on a sheet of notebook paper, clearly from a pad with a ring spine due to the ever present scraps of paper that bind the sheet to the spine. A small cartoony doodle is in the corner of a disgusted big eyed rabbit holding out a hairball that's been scribbled on with a blue biro. 

"Room 402 thinks I'm a girl?" he muses to himself, before clutching his stomach, laughing heartily at the note, removing it from the door and stuffing the sheet of notebook paper from the door, in his pocket and heads out, headphones around his neck.

 

"Maybe that's a sign to cut your hair, Aoba-san," his allmate Ren says. Ren's model resembles a dog, more specifically a westie but his fur is navy blue. The robotic companion's voice is of a baritone sound and is very familiar to his mechanic of a master. 

 

"Maybe," the blue haired college student shrugs shouldering his rucksack before pausing and delving into his rucksack. Aoba produces his own notebook and grabs a gel pen from his pocket and scribbles a response down before using some blu tack to put his reply on the door of room 402 - accompanied with a doodle of Ren with glasses resting upon his face to counter the big eyed bunny that 402 had drawn on their note to him:

 

'Yo! I'll make you a deal, okay? I'll pay more attention when in the bathroom if you get your eyes checked out, 402, because I'm a guy. Sincerely, Aoba ((Room 403))'

Aoba came back to his dorm after going for a run and to the library and notices a new note stuck on his door, it is shorter than the first message but is again signed with the trademark big eyed bunny - it only states a name, Noiz. Aoba glances at the note and writes a hasty reply for his neighbour this so-called Noiz because this was becoming very entertaining. Aoba theorised that on his way to his shower in the shared bathroom, he would stick the note on Noiz's door and hope that he would receive a reply, sooner rather than later. So that's exactly what he does. Aoba's short reply 'Off to shower now. Am I right to assume that your name is Noiz or can't you spell?' is punctuated by a laughing sketch of Ren in gel pen. The blue haired teen sticks the note on his neighbour's door.

 

As he had suspected, a reply was waiting for him by the time he returned from his shower - a short and snarky reply from Noiz. The blue haired teen receives a confused look from Ren, who is baffled by the concept of not using digital media or just communicating face to face. Aoba smiles at his allmate and pets him before changing into his usual outfit for lectures in the winter - a navy jumper, grey jeans and a puffy winter coat and trainers of the same colour pallet - white, bright blue, navy and lemon yellow. The colours mainly shown on his expensive and durable coat.

 

Aoba stares at the new reply, smiling and beginning to wonder about the man behind Room 402 :

'Noiz. My name is Noiz. You're probably the quietest one on this floor, why the hell would I be complaining about the noise you're making? Dumbass. Sincerely, Noiz. P.S: Make sure to check the drain ^3^'

 

"He sounds like a sarcastic introvert. Maybe an internet troll," Ren muses from Aoba's rucksack as the blue haired teen writes a quick little message letting Noiz know that he had a lecture to attend and is not ignoring the inevitable reply on his door. 

 

After a two hour lecture, a lunch period and an extra hour in the library upon Ren's insistence, Aoba makes his way to room 403 in the student accommodation building, walking past a blond teen with several facial piercings. The blond is wearing a very outgoing outfit - a grey long sleeve t-shirt with a white dress shirt on top of it, along with a mint green tie. His trousers are hemmed three quarter lengths with a mint rim. He's in a beanie with a large smiley face badge upon it with sharp bared teeth and blood dripping from his lips. The two students glance at one another as they pass one another by - the blond's pale green eyes ripping through Aoba's golden ones. The blue haired teen stares after the guy in green and sighs wistfully. Ren says nothing.

 

There are two messages resting on Aoba's door when he comes to open it. One higher on the door than the other:

 

'Have fun in your lecture. What subject is it anyway? Poor fuck, having to go to a lecture at half eleven!'

 

'Fucking long lecture isn't it? I swear, you'll come back right as I'm leaving for mine at three thirty.'

 

Aoba glances at his watch, wondering about who this Noiz character is. He goes into his notebook and tears out yet another page, drawing Ren. His note is pretty simple but the drawing is slightly more intricate since he has to add a pencil to the robot's mouth.

 

'Mechanics. I take mechanics. What are you studying for on the desolate island of Midorijima then, Noiz?'

 

Aoba begins his homework, and sits around tinkering with a few gadgets until he hears a knock at the door. And the slam of the one next door. Noiz has replied to the message. 

 

"What did you ask the notebook nuisance, Aoba-san?"Ren asks, blinking his digital eyes up at the mechanics student. 

 

"Oh! I asked Noiz about what class they take!"

"I'm about 60% sure that this Noiz person is a man, Aoba."

"I wonder..." The blue haired teen checks his notebook mail and smiles, these notes have got less passive aggressive and considerably more chatty and chilled out, like legitimate conversation. 

'I study computing. Codes and data. Hacking and digital construction is my major. Funny, you've got a mechanic and a computer technician rooming next to one another. Sounds like a crappy fanfic huh?'

Aoba smiles at the message and starts to construct his reply. Noiz seems fun. Very fun indeed.


	2. Candidates

_His dreams are vague but they all focus on that door. The one next to his. Room 402. He keeps dreaming of who Noiz may be. Some ideas being more vivid than others._

 

_The longest dream focuses on the mint green guy that he had encountered several weeks prior. Aoba’s mind whirls into an alternate reality in which the individual behind the notes was too slow to escape and is caught red handed sticking the note to the door._

 

_The green eyed teen with facial piercings looks away from Aoba awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say in order to start up a legitimate conversation. So in order to avoid that, he leans into Aoba and plants a firm kiss upon his lips, pulling away and staring blankly as if nothing had happened._

 

A bleeping sound interrupts the warped world of wistful thinking. His alarm, which he had forgotten to switch off the night before. Typical that something as stupid as that could disturb such an intriguing dream.

 

Aoba rolls over in bed, pressing the ‘Off’ button on his alarm, really reluctant to rise from his slumber. He received word from his professor that the morning lecture was cancelled – meaning he had absolutely nothing to motivate him to get out of bed. That lecture is his only timetabled lesson for the day. He could go out and catch up with some friends. He could go to the library and read ahead. He could go out for a run. Or he could sleep.

 

With a sigh, he wriggles into the comfortable cocoon of blankets he had carefully crafted in sleep. Perfection.

 

Rising two hours after returning to sleep, the revitalised Aoba leaps into action. He really could do everything and anything today. The first thing on his list would of course be a shower. Technically, the second thing as he had to say good morning to Noiz.

 

In the last few weeks, conversations via door had become a routine part of the day. Aoba still hadn’t a clue what his neighbour looked like but was determined to profile them using their notes. The bunnies made Aoba assume that he had been communicating with a girl, but everything else leant itself more toward the likelihood that Aoba has been talking to a guy. Not that it really mattered. This had made the days of hard work and monotonous studying slightly more uplifting.

 

The blue haired teen writes a note on a piece of paper, simply saying ‘Morning, Noiz!’ and he grabs his toiletries, heading toward the bathroom. Sticking the note on Noiz’s door and knocking once before moving on. Waiting patiently for the occupant to leave the bathroom, Aoba contemplates what to do with his day:

 

If he were to go to see Koujaku he would instantaneously skip the entire day at university to hang out with him at Mizuki’s bar. But that would mess with his best friend’s education. On the other hand, he could still go out and see Koujaku later, and spend the rest of the day using the door to talk to Noiz.

 

Or he could go to that café that his grandmother had just started working at, but that doesn’t open until the afternoon. So what does he do? Everybody is busy. Literally everybody. Even his family.

 

As Aoba wonders what to spend the rest of his day doing before going out in search of his friends, the bathroom door opens and a clearly confident and familiar blond teen with facial piercings walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as well as one draped around his neck. Striding past the flustered Aoba, this man of confidence leaves the bathroom door open so the scolding steam can seep out.

 

That was him – the guy he had dreamed of last night. One of the candidates for being Noiz – the guy with so many piercings. When he had his hat on, many of them were hidden but with his wet hair and freshly showered body, Aoba could see all of the facial piercings. He could count two one the blond’s eyebrow. He also seemed to have snakebites and a stud on either side of the bridge of his nose. There were about five rings in his left ear, which also has a stretcher in the lobe. He reckons that the other ear has one too but cannot be certain.

 

With a yelp, finally realising how hot it was, Aoba retreats from the steam. Who the hell was that and how are they still alive after being exposed to such heat? If the steam is that hot it will be a miracle if there’s a single drop of lukewarm water in the bathroom.

 

He wasn’t wrong. As soon as Aoba turned the taps on, he was greeted by the unpleasant and stabbing sensation of cold water. Even on the maximum temperature, the water felt like it had just been extracted from a glacier. He had never been one for hot showers but this was absolutely ridiculous.

 

“Whoever that guy was - causing this problem should have been a priority over me and my stupid blue hair!” Aoba declares as he scrubs his scalp with shampoo.

 

Once he is done under the water, he dries off and hastily leaves the bathroom so he cannot be accused of being the one behind the lack of hot water, uncaring whether he is chided over not removing the hair from the drain.

 

He storms into his room and gets dressed into a pair of ashy grey jeans and his favourite comfy navy jumper, he then checks his door mail. One new note from Noiz.

 

_‘Morning, any plans today?’_

 

_‘Not until a lot later, I’m going to catch up with some friends this evening.’ Aoba writes the reply before even asking Koujaku if he wants to come to Mizuki’s bar. If there’s sake, he’ll be there and Mizuki always has sake._

 

Not too long after pinning that message on Noiz’s door, a knock sounds from outside, Aoba heads to the door and peels off the new note.

 

_‘Sounds like fun, no class today?’_

 

_‘Nah, my lecturer got sick so I’m free to do whatever I please!’_

 

Ren looks at the note dismissively, still aggravated that the neighbours haven’t just stayed outside the door and spoken to one another face to face yet after all of these weeks. In a way, the allmate’s confusion is valid. Aoba too wonders why he is yet to wait for Noiz to answer the door but he likes the thrill of wondering who it is.

 

Aoba grabs his phone and punches in a message to Koujaku and asks whether he wants to meet with him later in the day.

 

_‘My last lesson is out by four, want to meet me at Mizuki’s at half past?’_

 

_‘Sure!’_

 

_‘See you later, can’t wait to hear how university is treating you, Aoba’_


End file.
